Strangers
by caca27
Summary: Tadi malam apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tunggu! Siapa ini? Seorang berambut hitam tertidur disampingnya! NaruSasu. Update sesuka hati, tapi Review dan Favorites akan membantu mempercepatnya HUAHAHHA... oke, gue Author bejad, so don't be surprised. CHAP 3 is UP! DLDR :D
1. Chapter 1

**Strangers**

.

.

Disc.

 **Naruto** belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

 **Strangers** by caca27

.

.

.

Naruto baru saja menutup matanya saat jam wekernya berbunyi nyaring. Pukul 6 pagi. Matanya merah dan berkantung, wajahnya juga pucat karena kurang tidur. Sejak semalam Menma sangat rewel karena demam. Suhu badannya baru turun dan membaik pukul empat dini hari.

Naruto menguap lebar. Pandangannya sayu dan sedikit berputar. Sudah tiga hari Menma tidak masuk sekolah karena demamnya selalu meningkat di malam hari. Beberapa hari ini pula Naruto tidak lembur, karena dia rasa Menma membutuhkannya. Anak itu terus meracau di tidurnya.

"Shhh, shh, shh, shh…," bisiknya dikala dia mendengar rancauan Menma yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Dia mengusap keringat di dahi Menma.

Dia tersenyum kecut. Dia merasa kasihan pada Menma yang harus dia tinggal hari ini untuk bekerja. Mau diapakan lagi? Dia adalah seorang single parent, Ibu Menma, Hinata, meninggal saat melahirkan anak itu. Bagi Naruto, Menma adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga, dia merasa kecewa dirinya tidak bisa menjaga Menma saat sakit begini.

Dengan helaan napas yang berat, Naruto bangun dari duduknya. Dia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena tidur berhimpitan dengan Menma. Dia mengambil _handphone_ nya yang sedang di _charge_ di meja kecil di samping ranjang Menma. _Fully charged_. Naruto membuka kontaknya dan menekan gambar panggil pada kontak pengasuh Menma.

"Ya, halo. Bisakah anda kesini jam 7? Aku akan pergi dan Menma masih belum cukup sehat untuk pergi sekolah," katanya pada orang di seberang telepon. Dia pun menunggu jawaban dari orang itu sebelum melanjutkan, "Ya, baiklah. Kutunggu 20 menit lagi sebelum aku pergi."

Setelah menutup teleponnya, dia pun segera beranjak ke kamarnya yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar anak semata wayangnya. Dengan cepat dia mandi dan berpakaian. Walau kepalanya sedikit berdenyut saat ini, dia tidak memerdulikannya. Baginya tanggung jawabnya sebagai kepala rumah tangga adalah bekerja mencari nafkah. Maka dari itu akan dilakukannya segala hal untuk Menma.

Dua puluh lima menit kemudian pengasuh Menma, Ibu Kosuki, datang. Wanita berusia lima puluh tahun itu mengenakan _scarf_ yang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya, membuat Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya saat membukakan pintu.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto," sapanya hangat, sambil berjalan masuk saat Naruto menyingkir sedikit memberikan jalan kepada wanita itu. Dia segera membuka _scarf_ nya dan berjalan ke dapur. Menghirup udara yang berbau kopi.

"Kurasa kau harus berpakaian lebih tebal hari ini, Naruto," kata Ibu Kosuki sambil mengambil sebuah mug dan mengisinya dengan air panas dan satu bag teh.

"Ya, tentu. Aku saja sudah menggigil saat membuka pintu tadi. Oh ya, bisakah kau mengabariku dua jam sekali tentang keadaan Menma?" tanyanya sambil memakai jasnya. Dia sudah hampir siap berangkat.

Ibu Kosuki hanya diam di tempatnya, tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum mengerti. "Jadi, sekarang dua jam sekali bukan tiga jam?" Tanya Ibu Kosuki sambil mengaduk tehnya. Wanita tua itu tahu benar bahwa Naruto sangat menyayangi Menma. Walau pria itu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya, dia selalu menyempatkan membaca cerita pengantar tidur kepada Menma yang selalu menunggunya sampai dia pulang.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku khawatir dengan keadaannya. Walau panasnya sudah membaik dari tiga hari lalu, tetap saja hal seperti ini tidak bisa diremehkan," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar, seakan-akan berkata pada Ibu Kosuki bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja walau terlihat jelas ketidakpastian pada wajahnya sendiri.

"Hmm, iya, iya. Dan Naruto?" Ibu Kosuki memaggilnya sesaat dia akan keluar dari apartemennya.

"Ya?" Naruto membalikkan badannya.

"Jangan lupa memerhatikan kesehatanmu juga. Aku tak mau kau yang sakit setelah Menma sembuh nanti," Ibu Kosuki tersenyum lembut. Naruto yang mendengarnya mengembangkan senyum lebarnya.

"Tenang saja, Bu," Kata Naruto dengan senyuman yang berubah menjadi cengir jenakanya. Ibu Kosuki memang sudah dia anggap sebagai Ibunya sendiri. Wanita tua itu sangat baik dan lembut, mengingatkannya ada Ibunya sendiri, Kusina, yang meninggal saat usianya menginjak sepuluh tahun.

Dengan bunyi dum kecil, pintu pun tertutup dan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte terdekat.

.

.

.

Sakit kepalanya bukannya berkurang malah bertambah sakit. Kepalanya terasa berat dan keringat terus mengucur dari dahinya. Dia memperbaiki duduknya.

Jam makan siang sudah berlalu sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dia juga sudah mengganjal perutnya dengan satu cup ramen instan yang selalu tersimpan di dapur tempat kerjanya. Tapi keadaannya tidak membaik. Kepalanya malah semakin berat. Sepertinya benar kata Ibu Kosuki tadi pagi, bahwa dia harus memakai pakaian yang lebih tebal.

Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat. Setelah merasa cukup kuat dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Hem.. rasanya memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat cukup membantu mengurangi denyut di kepalanya. Buktinya pukul delapan malam semua pekerjaannya selesai walau dengan sedikit keterlambatan.

Tapi pada tahap ini, kepalanya sudah sangat pening. Dia bertumpu pada tembok untuk berjalan turun. Sambil menyenderkan bahunya pada dinding lift, dia turun dari lantai sepuluh tempatnya bekerja.

 _Ding._

Suara lift berbunyi, angka di lift menunjukkan lantai empat. Naruto yang sempat memejamkan matanya beberapa saat membukanya sebentar. Memastikan dia akan turun di lantai yang benar.

Seorang pria berambut hitam masuk ke dalam lift. Hanya ada mereka berdua, dan terlihat sekali bahwa pria di sampingnya tidak terlalu memerhatikannya karena samar-samar Naruto melihat handphone yang sedang dipegangnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa mual dan terpaksa menelan apapun yang ingin dia keluarkan. Dia terpaksa membungkam mulutnya dan memegangi perutnya yang mulai berkontraksi. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut-denyut tidak bersahabat.

Dan aneh. Pandangannya mulai memudar, keseimbangannya mulai goyah. Dia limbung ke depan. Waktu seperti berjalan lambat, keringatnya seperti turun dengan lama, jatuhnya, terasa lama, dan lift ini juga tidak kunjung sampai di lantai satu. Yang dia ingat, dia tidak pernah sampai ke lantai satu, dia hilang kesadaran.

.

.

.

"Hei," panggil seseorang. Kepalanya pusing, tapi lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Dia mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Mengerjapkannya beberapa kali saat cahaya putih dari lampu diatasnya masuk secara tiba-tiba.

Dia memegang kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut saat dia mencoba mengangkat kepalanya. Sambil memegangi kepalanya, dia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"H-hah?" bingung mau berkata apa, dia mendapati seorang pria berambut hitam dengan model rambut aneh duduk di sebelahnya.

Pria itu hanya menatapnya datar. Dia bergerak ke samping Naruto dan menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Kau pingsan," suara Baritone terdengar dari mulut pria itu. Naruto meneguk air yang diberikannya dengan perlahan.

Naruto mengernyitkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan singkat pria ini. Dia mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi, lalu detik kemudian dia teringat anaknya, Menma yang sedang sakit di rumah. Dengan cepat dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada pergelangan tangan kirinya, tempat jam tangan bergambar Mickey Mouse yang terlihat sangat kekakanak-kanakan bertengger sambil tersenyum.

Pukul 10.

Dia membelalakkan matanya. Sial. Katanya dalam hati. Biasanya Dia sudah pulang pukul Sembilan. Ibu Kosuki pasti sudah pulang, pikirnya lagi.

Dia pun segera bangun dari posisinya yang sedang rebahan di atas sofa lobby.

"Ugh," rintihnya saat dirasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut keras.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pria di sampingnya. Walau wajah datarnya tidak berubah, ada sedikit sinar kekhawatiran di matanya.

"Hmm, a..ku baik-baik saja," kata Naruto bersikeras. "Aku harus segera pulang," katanya sambil berusaha berdiri. Tapi kemudian badannya terhuyung ke depan dan dengan sigap, pria berambut hitam itu mencegahnya jatuh.

"Kau jelas-jelas tidak baik-baik saja, Dobe," serunya pada pria pirang yang jelas-jelas tidak dia kenal ini.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa menunggu pria pirang ini sampai sadar selama satu setengah jam padahal dia sendiri punya hal yang harus dia lakukan. Dan saat melihat lagi pria di depannya, dia tahu dengan pasti jawabannya. Dia benci orang-orang yang ceroboh.

"Aku harus pulang," rancau si Dobe pirang yang sekarang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya lagi. "Menma…"

"Haaa..," Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Walau dia terkenal tidak perdulian, dia tidak bisa membiarkan orang ini sendirian di lobby yang sebentar lagi akan tutup. Apalagi dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Sambil sedikit bersusah payah, dia pun berhasil menggendong pria pirang itu di punggungnya.

.

.

.

Pinggangnya sakit.

Itu hal pertama yang dia rasakan saat harus menggendong pria pirang yang dari Kartu identitasnya diketahui bernama Naruto itu. Dia terpaksa mencari dompet pria ini untuk tahu alamat rumahnya. Setelah sampai di depan kediaman si pirang, ini, ternyata apartemen itu cukup terbilang tinggi. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya saat dia membaca alamat pria ini lagi di kartu pengenalnya. Lantai 23? Yang benar saja.

Dengan sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, Sasuke menggendong Naruto ke lift.

Lantai 10.

Lantai 17.

Lantai 23.

Finally.

Sasuke melihat ke arah pintu lift yang terbuka dengan bunyi ding. Setelah meneguhkan hatinya, dia pun menggendong Naruto ke lorong. Berjalan dengan perlahan dia mulai mengamati nomer kamar apartemen. Tapi tanpa sengaja dia mendengar seseorang dari belakangnya memanggil nama Naruto.

"Naruto!" seru seorang wanita tua dari balik pintu sebuah apartemen.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, lagi. Dia segera menghampiri wanita itu yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Apakah anda tahu orang ini?" Tanya Sasuke sopan. Dia memerhatikan wanita itu. Wajahnya terlihat was-was dengan sweater tebalnya yang berbahan gatal.

"Ya, tentu saja. Tolong bawa dia masuk," katanya dengan nada panik.

Dengan enggan Sasuke memasuki apartemen wanita ini. Dia memandang berkeliling. Cukup rapih. Tapi lalu sebuah kepala menyembul keluar dari sebuah kamar.

"Papa?" gumam anak berambut hitam yang memakai piyama bergambar superhero. Sebuah plester penurun demam melekat pada dahi anak itu. Anak itu langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang menggendong Naruto.

"Papa kenapa?" Tanya anak itu bingung.

"Tidurkan dia di sini," kata wanita tua yang sekarang sudah berjalan ke arah sebuah kamar. Dia membukakan pintu kamar itu dan memberikan sedikit tempat agar Sasuke bisa lewat.

Peluh Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Sasuke dapat melihatnya bergumam tidak jelas, kebanyakan bergumam memanggil nama Menma.

"Menma di sini, Pa," kata anak kecil yang tadi dilihatnya. Anak itu sekarang sudah duduk di sebelah Naruto yang terus meracau.

"Anak ini, sudah kubilang untuk jaga kesehatannya," racau si wanita tua yang duduk di sisi ranjang satunya sambil mengelap bulir-bulir keringat Naruto.

Sasuke yang bingung mau melakukan apa akhirnya hanya berdiri diam mematung. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya si wanita yang sempat lupa akan kehadiran orang asing di apartemen Naruto pun menatapnya.

"Ah, kau… aku sampai lupa," wanita itu tersenyum kecut. "Terima kasih sudah mengantar Naruto pulang, dia memang seperti ini. Sudah kubilang supaya jaga kesehatan dirinya sendiri, tapi dia tetap tidak mendengarku."

Wanita itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tapi belum sempat Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kamar itu, si wanita tua pun memanggilnya lagi, "Hei, namamu siapa?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Sasuke."

"Hm, Sasuke, aku bertanya-tanya, bisakah kau membantuku mengganti baju Naruto? Dia sangat berkeringat," kata wanita tua itu. Dia terlihat memohon dengan matanya. "Sedangkan aku akan membuatkan kopi hangat untukmu, bagaimana?" tawar wanita tua ini dengan senyum hangat. Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk.

Tanpa banyak bicara, wanita itu mengeluarkan beberapa helai pakaian dari sebuah lemari yang berada di ruangan itu, memberikannya kepada Sasuke, dan menutup pintu kamar, sedangkan si anak bernama Menma mengikuti wanita tua itu keluar kamar.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang masih memakai pakaian kantornya. Bajunya lepek karena keringat. Dia segera membuka kancing-kancing baju itu dan mengeluarkan tangan Naruto satu-persatu. Sambil mengangkat kepala Naruto dengan tangan kirinya, dia memasukkan kerah baju kaos yang diberikan wanita tua itu. Dan dalam lima menit kemudian, baju kemeja basah pun sudah terganti dengan sehelai baju kaos kering.

Saat udah selesai memakaikan celana pendek yang juga berbahan kaos ke Naruto, Sasuke pun tersenyum puas. Dia merasa bangga. Tapi kemudian merutuki dirinya sendiri atas tingkah bodohnya. Setelah yakin Naruto sudah memakai pakaiannya dengan benar, Sasuke pun berjalan keluar kamar. Bau Kopi tercium diudara, dan pandangannya langsung tertuju pada mug berisi kopi hangat yang masih mengepulkan uap di atas meja tamu.

"Terima kasih, dan maaf telah merepotkanmu," kata wanita tua itu sambil mengesap tehnya.

"Hn," Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depan wanita itu.

"Jadi… apa kau teman Naruto? Kenapa aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu ya?" Tanya wanita tua itu.

Sasuke memandang wanita itu aneh, dan sepertinya wanita itu menyadarinya.

"Ah, dimana sopan santunku. Namaku Kosuki, pengasuh Menma. Sebentar lagi aku harus pulang, sudah terlalu larut," jelasnya. Lalu wanita itu seperti mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah… Aku sebenarnya tidak mengenal Naruto," tuturnya.

Ibu Kosuki terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum memandangnya bingung, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Kantor kami berada dalam satu gedung yang sama. Saat akan turun ke lobby, aku melihat Naruto pingsan. Jadi akhirnya aku membawanya ke lobby, tapi saat orang ini akhirnya bangun, dia meracau tidak jelas dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengantarnya pulang karena lobby kami biasanya tutup pukul 10.30 malam."

Ibu Kosuski masih diam, mencoba mencerna apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"Jadi… kau tidak mengenal Naruto?" Tanya Ibu Kosuki hati-hati.

"Ya," Jawaban singkat Sasuke membuat Ibu Kosuki mengangkat alis tipisnya.

"Kau sungguh berhati mulai, anak muda," katanya memuji.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mengulurkan tangannya mengambil mug berwarna biru dongkernya. Setelah mengesapnya, dia kembali melihat ke arah Ibu Kosuki.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin lebih lama berada di sini," kata Ibu Kosuki. "Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku harus pulang mengurus cucuku," jelasnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk paham. DIa pun bersiap berdiri saat Ibu Kosuki bertanya kepadanya.

"Apakah kau mau bermalam di sini dulu?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia rasa tidak perlu bermalam di rumah orang yang tidak dia kenal, terdengar tidak masuk akal. Lagipula, apa yang wanita tua ini pikirkan? Mengundang orang asing untuk bermalam? Dengan seorang pria dan anak kecil yang sakit? Apa dia tidak khawatir aku merampok rumah ini saat si pemilik rumah dan anaknya sedang tertidur pulas karena pengaruh obat penurun demam?

"Kurasa tidak perlu," katanya berusaha terdengar sopan. Lalu dia menambahkan, "lagipula apartemenku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini."

Ibu Kosuki tersenyum lembut, "Sebenarnya, alasanku ingin memintamu menginap adalah untuk menjaga Naruto dan Menma," katanya sambil menatap anak kecil yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Lagipula Naruto pasti juga bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang menolongnya sampai ke rumah dan toh rumahmu juga dekat," tutur wanita tua itu.

Sasuke menimang-nimang. Sebaik itukah hati nuraninya rela mengorbankan malam sepinya yang nyaman untuk mengurus dua orang sakit? Dengan sedikit nada enggan dia pun menjawab, "entahlah. Aku rasa aku harus pulang"

Bzzt.

Getar pada saku kanannya membuatnya meraih _handphonen_ ya yang terus bergetar. Setelah melihat _caller id_ nya dia segera menaruh _handphone_ nya di atas meja tamu dan menunggu panggilan itu selesai.

"Hmm," gumam Ibu Kosuki lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Wanita itu lalu pergi ke dalam kamar Naruto dan keluar dengan membawa beberapa helai pakaian.

"Kalau kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa memakai baju Naruto selama ada di sini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena ketidak sopananku memintamu menjaga mereka," kata Ibu Kosuki penuh sesal. Sepertinya Ibu Kosuki mencoba membujuknya lagi dengan menyediakan pakaian bersih.

"Hn," katanya pelan. Kenapa wanita tua ini sangat keras kepala?

Setelah Ibu Kosuki mengantarnya sampai ke pintu apartemen, Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah lift. Tapi lalu saat dia meraih saku kanan jasnya dan mendapati _handphone_ nya tidak ada, dia mengingatnya tertinggal di meja tamu. Bodohnya dia.

Dengan cekatan Sasuke pun segera memencet tombol lift dan pergi ke lantai 23. Lagi.

Setelah sampai di lantai dua puluh tiga, dia pun segera mengingat-ingat pintu mana yang merupakan apartemen Naruto. Setelah yakin, dia akan memencet bel saat Ibu Kosuki dengan tiba-tiba membuka pintu apartemen.

"Eh, Nak Sasuke?" Tanya Ibu Kosuki bingung. Alisnya mengkerut bingung.

"Um, Aku ketinggalan _handphone_ ku. Bisakah aku mengambilnya?" Sasuke segera _to the point_ tentang alasannya kembali. Lalu Ibu Kosuki memasang wajah 'oh aku tahu' dan membiarkan Sasuke masuk.

Tapi berbarengan dengan itu, sebuah suara bising berbunyi dari dalam tas Ibu Kosuki. _Scarf_ nya yang tebal membuatnya sulit menjangkau _handphone_ nya, tapi lalu dia segera mengangkatnya dan terlibat perbincangan yang cukup lama sebelum akhirnya berkata, "ya, aku akan segera pulang, Ryo."

Sasuke hanya mematung di ambang pintu, dia menatap Ibu Kosuki yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Maafkan aku Nak Sasuke, Aku harus segera pergi. Setelah kau mengunci pintu ini, kau bisa langsung memasukkan kuncinya ke sela kotak surat. Naruto akan mengambilnya di pagi hari. Aku harus pergi," Lalu dengan itu wanita paruhbaya itu pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. Sasuke hanya melongo menatap perginya yang terburu-buru.

Sasuke menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia mengeratkan kepalannya pada kunci yang tadi diberikan oleh Ibu Kosuki. Setelah mengambil _handphone_ nya yang tertinggal dia akan langsung pulang, tetapi suara teriakan dan rintihan membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya dan menatap ke arah kamar Naruto, asal suara-suara itu.

"—jangan tinggalkan aku, tolonglah," racau Naruto keras.

Sasuke mengintip sedikit ke dalam kamar. Naruto bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Melihat hal ini sepertinya gawat, Sasuke pun mendekat ke arah Naruto. Pria itu sepertinya tidak baik-baik saja.

"—Hinata, tolonglah. Kembalilah—," Naruto kembali merancau. Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya ke kening Naruto, dan wow, Sasuke mengernyit sendiri, merasakan suhu tubuh Naruto yang sangat panas. Dia segera keluar dari kamar Naruto dan mencari obat penurun panas di kotak P3K yang terserdia di dapur—itu juga setelah pencarian ke seluruh sudut rumah.

Sasuke mengambil segelas air dari dapur dan membawanya beserta obat yang dia temukan ke kamar Naruto.

"Naruto," panggilnya. Dia merasa aneh. Jujur dia tidak mengenal Naruto, jadi mengucapkan nama Naruto padahal dia tidak mengenalnya membuatnya merasa aneh.

"Ngghh," Naruto mengigau. Matanya terpejam erat, seperti menahan sakit.

"Naruto, hei, bangunlah," Panggil Sasuke lagi. Sekarang dia mulai menepuk pelan pipi si Dobe.

"Hmm…," Naruto membuka matanya sedikit. Kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul tapi Sasuke segera menyodorkannya obat untuk diminum.

"Minumlah," bisik Sasuke.

Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia meneguk obatnya dan tertidur lagi. Sasuke kembali tersenyum puas. Tunggu, tersenyum? Kenapa dari tadi tingkahnya sangat aneh? Pertama tersenyum aneh, kedua, dia mengurus orang lain, dan yang ketiga, kenapa dia bicara sendiri? Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya. Setelah itu dia mengambil plester demam yang sempat dia ambil juga di dalam P3K tadi dan menempelkannya pada dahi Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto memensuplai beberapa plester demam secara berlebihan.

Setelah merasa cukup dengan meminumkan obat kepada Naruto dan memberikannya plester demam, dia pun beranjak ke luar ruangan. Sebelumnya dia juga sudah mengelap bulir-bulir keringat yang mulai terbentuk di sekujur tubuhnya.

Klik.

Pintu kamar Naruto terdengar menutup rapat.

Sudah cukup. Pikirnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia terlalu baik lima jam terakhir ini. Sasuke memijat keningnya. Tapi langkahnya kearah pintu depan terhenti saat menyadari sepasang mata kecil sedang memerhatikannya.

"Hei," Sasuke mendekati Menma. Dia berjongkok lalu mengulurkan punggung tangannya ke dahi anak itu. Suhunya tidak terlalu panas, walau sedikit hangat.

"Kenalkan, namaku Sasuke," katanya sambil menarik tangan kanannya dari dahi anak itu dan mengulurkannya meminta berjabat tangan.

"Namaku Menma," katanya anak itu sambil menjabat tangan sasuke.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Dia tidak tahu bahwa dia punya sisi seperti ini. Biasanya jika sudah berurusan dengan anak kecil, dia akan menjauh. Hal ini dikarenakan dia tidak memiliki saudara maupun keponakan yang masih kecil.

Menma hanya menggeleng. Dia masih memerhatikan pria berambut hitam di depannya.

"Mau kutemani tidur?" Tanya Sasuke yang langsung mengangkat alisnya sendiri. Tidak tahu kalau dirinya bisa sebaik ini.

Menma menggeleng. Lalu dengan suara kecil anak itu berbisik, "cerita."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya lagi. Apakah anak kecil di depannya baru saja memintanya untuk membaca cerita untuknya?

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sasuke segera mengangkat Menma dalam gendongan dan membawanya ke ruangan yang Sasuke asumsikan sebagai kamarnya.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Menma, menarik selimutnya, lalu duduk di sebelah anak itu. Sedangkan Menma masih melihatnya dengan mata bulatnya.

Sasuke memutar otaknya, mencari cerita dalam kepalanya. Tapi nihil. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan mulai memikirkan film terakhir yang ditontonnya. Ah, iya. The Expendables! Dia tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat film kartun terakhir yang di tonton beberapa hari lalu karena penasaran.

"Jadi…," Sasuke memulai ceritanya. "Ada tiga anak kucing…"

Dan ceritapun berlanjut selama sepuluh menit ke depan, dengan sedikit penambahan di sana sini, cerita itu malah terdengar seperti cerita buatannya sendiri ketimbang mengambil dari film.

Menma sudah memejamkan matanya, anak itu terlihat kelelahan. Dengan pelan, Sasuke meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Menma dan menghela napas berat. Dia masih hangat tapi panasnya tidak naik sejak 10 menit lalu.

Setelah memastikan Menma tidak akan terbangun dari tidurnya, Sasuke berjinjit keluar kamar.

Bingung mau melakukan apa, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Sepertinya dia memang tidak bisa pulang malam ini. Dia tidak terlalu yakin Naruto dapat mengurus dirinya sendiri terutama setelah kejadian tadi. Lalu pandangannya berhenti pada kamar di sebelah kamar Menma. Kamar Naruto.

 _Ngieek._

Bunyi pintu yang aneh sedikit membuat Sasuke merinding. Tapi Sasuke tidak terlalu menanggapinya. Lampu kamar Naruto mati karena tadi dia matikan agar pemuda itu dapat kembali istirahat, hanya lampu tidur di samping ranjangnya yang menyala, menciptakan cahaya remang-remang.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke ranjang Naruto, menatap pria pirang itu yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dia mengambil duduk di sebelah Naruto dan menerawang menembus udara.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Naruto mengerang kecil saat mencoba mengangkat kepalanya pagi ini. Dia menatap ke sekelilingnya dan sedikit terkejut menemukan dirinya di kamarnya sendiri. Kembali dia mencoba bangun dari tidurnya, dan sepertinya keadaanya sudah lumayan. Dia ingat kemarin malam dia pingsan, tapi dia tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa ada di apartemennya.

Tapi lalu di merasakan seseorang di sampingnya. Tangan Naruto bergesekan dengan helai rambut hitam, membuatnya sedikit merinding.

Tapi tunggu, siapa orang ini? Pikirnya dalam hati. Dia menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas dan mencoba untuk mengalihkan beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi wajah pria di sampingnya.

Siapa dia? Naruto bingung. Dia tidak dapat mengingat siapa orang di depannya. Apakah mungkin dia amnesia? Naruto menggeleng mengusir pikiran anehnya. Apa-apaan, demam tidak membuat orang amnesia, bodoh. Rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

"Mnn," secara perlahan orang di sampingnya terbangun. Dia mengerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa saat dan secara spontan langsung menatap Naruto yang seharusnya berbaring di depannya.

"Kau… siapa?" Tanya Naruto waspada.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya lagi. Kali ini dia bingung. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada orang di depannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia _blank_?

"Aku... Sasuke."

.

.

.

tbc?

* * *

A/N: Hai fellas! Maaf baru muncul lagi. Fanfic ini sebenernya udah mendekam cukup lama di laptop yang usang ini hahaha. Chapter dua sebenernya udah _ready_ , tapi di _up_ atau nggak itu rahasia Author bejad huahahaha. Nggak ga sebejad itu. chapter 2 bakal _up_ pada waktunya X'D Doakan Author supaya tugas akhir cepat kelar yaps. huahahha. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Strangers**

.

.

Disc.

 **Naruto** belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

 **Strangers** by caca27

.

.

.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Dia bingung mau mengatakan apa pada pria yang sekarang sedang duduk di depannya ini.

Menma, Sasuke dan Naruto baru saja sarapan dengan Sasuke sebagai koki dadakan. Pria itu ternyata lumayan handal dalam hal memasak, paling tidak, masakannya tidak terlalu gosong atau terlalu asin.

"Jadi…," Naruto menarik napas panjang, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, mengutarakan kebingungannya, "kau… Sasuke ya?"

"Kurasa aku sudah mengatakannya sebanyak lima kali, Dobe," kata Sasuke yang mulai terganggu. Jujur dia tipe orang yang sangat benci ditanyakan hal yang sama lebih dari sekali. Dia tahu betul pria di depannya yang menggunakan sweater berwarna oranye ini masih agak bingung dengan keadaan mereka sekarang, apalagi ada orang asing sepertinya di rumahnya sendiri.

Tapi Sasuke juga tidak mau di cap orang yang mencurigakan. Dia ingin pulang tapi tidak tahu kapan waktu yang tepat. Dan dia baru ingat, Naruto masih harus meminum obatnya lagi. Dan dia tidak yakin Naruto tipe orang yang bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri saat sedang sakit.

Walau pun pria itu kini sudah lebih kuat dan sanggup duduk-duduk bersantai di ruang tengah, tetap saja, terkadang badannya oleng dan suka terhuyung secara tiba-tiba.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah dapur, mengobrak-abrik kotak P3K yang ditemukannya tadi malam. Setelah menemukan yang dia cari, Sasuke segera kembali sambil memegang segelas air putih di tangan kanannya.

"Ini," sodornya pada Naruto yang menatapnya bingung. Tapi lalu pria itu mengerti dan mengambil obat beserta gelas berisi air putih dari tangan Sasuke.

"Terima Kasih," kata Naruto kecil. Dia masih sempat mengamati gerak-gerik Sasuke yang kembali duduk di depannya.

"Apa aku mengenalmu sebelumnya, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto memastikan. Dia tidak yakin seorang pria seperti Sasuke dapat merawat dua orang sakit yang bukan siapa-siapanya alias orang asing.

"Tidak, kurasa kau tidak mengenalku. Dan aku juga tidak mengenalmu," kata Sasuke datar. Dia bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Ditatap dengan intens oleh pria bertubuh tegap di depannya membuat nyalinya ciut, dan entah kenapa dia seperti merasa sedang bertamu ke rumah orang yang salah. Dia pun menggeleng ringan seraya berkata, "Oke Naruto, cukup curiganya. Bukan kemauanku juga bermalam di sini. Kalian sakit, dan aku punya beberapa alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa meninggalkan orang yang sakit."

Sasuke berhenti bicara. Mengingat kenangannya di masa lalu membuatnya terdiam untuk beberapa menit.

Tidak ada yang bicara, suasana semakin sunyi saat tiba-tiba Menma menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Pah," panggilnya pada Naruto.

"Ya?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan menghadap ke belakangnya, tempat Menma berdiri.

"Panasku sepertinya sudah turun," kata anak itu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Oh ya? Coba ke sini, biar Papa cek," kata Naruto merenggangkan tangannya hendak memeluk Menma yang berjalan ke arahnya, tetapi ternyata Menma berbelok dan malah duduk di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedang yang terbangun dari _trance_ nya pun mengernyitkan alisnya dan mengintip Menma yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Papa kan lagi sakit, mana bisa tau kalo Menma udah sembuh atau belom," kata Menma yang mulai cerewet.

"Lalu memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto bodoh. Pertanyaan yang tidak perlu untuk dijawab. Dan Menma juga hanya megacuhkan pertanyaan ayahnya saat anak itu dengan entengnya berkata,

"Om Sasuke, coba ukur panasku!"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Anaknya bertingkah aneh. Menma tidak biasanya akrab dengan orang asing. Anak berumur tujuh tahun itu termasuk anak yang hanya bergaul dengan orang-orang yang dia kenal saja.

"Hmm, coba sini ku ukur," kata Sasuke sambil menempelkan keningnya pada si kecil yang diam menunggu diagnosa Sasuke.

"Hei Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Naruto dengan tenggorokan yang kering, menciptakan suara serak yang aneh. Dia lalu terbatuk setelah berteriak cukup keras. Naruto rasa dia tidak hanya demam, tapi kemungkinan juga radang.

"Yap, sudah sembuh," Kata Sasuke pada Menma yang tersenyum lebar. Lalu Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Naruto dan menjawab dengan enteng, "tentu saja mengukur suhu tubuhnya, Dobe."

"Ta-tapi tdak perlu seperti itu kan!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah muka Sasuke.

Dasar tidak sopan, menunjuk muka orang seenaknya, dengus Sasuke dalam hati. Ya, Sasuke tahu sebenarnya bisa saja dia merasakan panas tubuh anak ini dengan menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi anak itu, tapi tetap saja, dia jadi ingat bagaimana Itachi, kakaknya yang terpaut 7 tahun dengannya, mengukur panasnya dulu saat sedang sakit.

Lalu suatu ide lucu tercetus dalam kepalanya, "Kau juga mau kuukur, Dobe?" canda Sasuke. Dia tahu orang asing di depannya ini suka meledak-ledak, lagipula orang bodoh macam apa yang terkena sakit karena marawat orang sakit?

"Ti-tidak perlu! Sudah cepat pulang sana!" teriak Naruto lagi. Kali ini raut wajahnya masam.

"Aku juga tak mau berlama-lama disini. Aku ada urusan lain," kata Sasuke sambil menatap jam tangannya. Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Hei!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke datar, dia mulai terganggu dengan Naruto yang selalu berteriak kepadanya.

"Kan pintu keluarnya ke sana!" tunjuk Naruto ke arah pintu keluar yang berseberangan dengan pintu kamar mandi.

"Masalah jika aku meminjam kamar mandimu sebentar?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sarkastiknya yang khas.

Naruto terdiam di tempatnya. Tentu saja yang barusan sangat canggung. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah berjalan lagi ke kamar mandi yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah di depannya.

Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sungguh skenario macam apa yang sekarang terjadi. Pertama, anaknya sakit, lalu dia tertular sakit. Kemudian muncul orang asing yang ternyata merawatnya, dan ternyata anaknya pun bersikap bersahabat dengan orang asing yang tidak jelas asal usulnya itu. Dia menghela napas berat, lalu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto yang masih kaget.

"Ya, tentu. Buat apa juga berlama-lama di kamar mandi?" Kata Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit salah tingkah. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang," sambungnya sambil mengambil jasnya yang terlampir di kepala sofa berwarna krem yang semalam menjadi ranjang sementaranya.

"Akan kuantar," kata Naruto sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Mereka pun berjalan ke pintu keluar. Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa lagi karena dia juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia hanyalah orang asing, bukan seseorang yang dikenal Naruto. Untuk apa dia terlalu ikut campur masalah Naruto, pikirnya pada diri sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," kata Naruto sesaat sebelum Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemennya.

"Ya, jaga dirimu dan Menma, Dobe," kata Sasuke enteng. Entahlah, padahal Naruto adalah orang asing, tapi nalarnya untuk bersikap sopan pada Naruto hilang entah kemana. Dia malah lebih terbiasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang kurang pantas, 'Dobe'.

"Iya, Teme," sambung Naruto dengan nada mengejek, menunjukkan sifatnya yang tidak kalah kekanak-kanakannya dengan Sasuke.

Naruto menutup pintu apartemennya. Sasuke sudah pulang, sekarang hal yang harus dia kerjakan ada banyak. Sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih sedikit berputar, dia pun berjalan ke dapur. Mug berisi kopi milik Sasuke dia taruh di tempat cucian.

Sambil menenteng koran paginya dia kembali berjalan ke ruang tengah dan membuka korannya saat suara bel berbunyi. Seseorang membunyikan bel. Naruto segera menatap gagang pintu yang beberapa menit lalu digunakannya untuk menutu pintu. Ha, Sasuke pasti meninggalkan sesuatu, Pikirnya.

"Apa yang kau tinggalk—," Kata-kata Naruto terhenti di situ. Saat dengan senyuman lebar khas wanita tua, Ibu Kosuki muncul di depan pintunya. Di sampingnya, terletak _bag_ kertas yang dari dalamnya menyembul daun peterseli, dan beberapa buah-buahan.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Ibu Kosuki dengan nada yang terdengar sangat senang.

"Ah, ehm, sudah, tentu saja. Silakan masuk," Naruto mempersilakan Ibu kosuki masuk dengan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar wanita tua itu dapat masuk.

"Hm, bau kopi," kata Ibu Kosuki yang dengan cepat sudah mencapai dapur. "Apa kau minum dua gelas kopi hari ini, Naruto?" tanya Ibu Kosuki yang melihat sebuah mug di dalam kotak cucian di dapur.

"Tidak, tadi ada orang lain di sini," kata Naruto jujur. Dia menghempaskan badannya ke sofa empuk yang tadi didudukinya. Sambil memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, dia menyamankan duduknya di sofa. Sofa ini lumayan nyaman, pikirnya dalam hati. Tapi saat dia membuka matanya, Ibu Kosuki sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Apakah orang lain ini memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan wajah yang super keren?" tanya Ibu Kosuki. Wajahnya terlihat lucu dan kata-katanya seperti ibu-ibu yang suka brondong dalam acara drama di TV.

"Bagaimana Anda bisa tahu?" tanya Naruto sedikit mengangkat alisnya.

"Tentu saja! Sasuke-kun kan? Ah, Ada ya orang keren seperti dia...," kata Ibu Kosuki sambil berandai-andai. "Sialnya aku lewat lift dari belakang gedung. Jika saja aku datang dari depan, pasti aku bisa berpapasan dengannya!"

"Tunggu sebentar, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto mulai bingung. Sepertinya dia mulai bisa menebak skenarionya pulang tadi malam.

"Tadi malam dia yang mengantarmu pulang, Naruto!" kata Ibu Kosuki berapi-api. Semangatnya seperti anak muda yang sedang bergosip.

"Err.. kalau itu kurang lebih aku tahu. Tapi detilnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah, pokoknya dia menggendongmu sampai ke ranjangmu. Baiknya dia! Coba kau wanita, pasti sudah kujodohkan dengannya," kata Ibu Kosuki enteng sambil meletakkan segelas teh hangat di meja tengah.

"Ini, minum tehnya, biar perutmu hangat. Jangan minum kopi lain kali kalau lagi sakit," nasihatnya.

Naruto mangut-mangut di tempatnya. Sambil mengesap teh hangat yang baru diberikan Ibu Kosuki padahal gelas kopinya masih setengah terisi. Lalu Naruto pun tersadar akan sesuatu, dia penasaran akan cerita versi Ibu Kosuki tentang kejadian semalam. Dia bukannya tidak sopan, tapi dia memang perlu untuk curiga pada orang asing yang asal menginap.

"Jadi, bagaimana cerita lengkapnya? Aku curiga dia mencuri sesuatu dari sini, dia terlihat mencurigakan, dan lagipula, orang macam apa yang akan menginap di rumah orang asing yang sedang sakit?" ocehnya sambil mengesap lagi teh hangatnya. Saat ini perutnya sudah mulai hangat. Dia mengusap perutnya yang tadi pagi sudah diisinya dengan sarapan sederhana ala orang asing.

"Tadinya aku memang menyuruhnya menginap, Naruto. Dengar dulu," kata wanita tua itu saat Naruto menunjukkan wajah protesnya. "Bukannya aku membiarkan orang asing masuk tanpa perizinan darimu, tapi tadi malam cucuku dilarikan ke rumah sakit, Kau tahu kan dia sangat ceroboh? Maka dari itu aku memintanya untuk menjaga dan merawatmu barang satu malam."

"Apa? Serius? Mana ada orang yang mau merawat orang asing tanpa imbalan," kata Naruto sambil melihat ke arah lain dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Memang. Begitu juga dia. Yah, sepertinya itulah hal yang dia pikirkan. Dia jelas-jelas menolak tawaranku untuk bermalam, tapi kemudian handphonenya tertinggal dan dia kembali ke apartemenmu saat sudah memasuki lift. Aku melihatnya sendiri. Lalu karena aku harus buru-buru aku memintanya untuk menaruh kuncimu ke lubang kotak surat agar kau bisa mengambilnya di pagi hari, sama seperti biasa," jelas Ibu Kosuki panjang lebar. Saat ini dia telah duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Naruto. "Kukira dia akan pulang, tapi melihat responmu yang seperti ini sepertinya anak muda itu tinggal di sini semalam, eh?"

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa mempercayai orang seperti itu?" tanya Naruto lagi, masih penasaran dengan pikiran wanita tua di depannya yang sepertinya tidak berpikiran secara logis.

"Yah, karena dia tampan, dan baik hati mungkin?" katanya Ibu Kosuki sambil mengedipkan matanya. Lalu dengan tangannya yang hangat, beliau menjulurkannya dan mengecek suhu tubuh Naruto.

"Hmm, panasmu sudah mendingan, sedikit istirahat juga mungkin sudah pulih lagi. Apa kau sudah minum obat?" tanya Ibu Kosui mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Ya, sudah," katanya datar. Mengingat bahwa Sasuke yang tadi menyediakan obatnya membuat dirinya merasa bersalah. Orang baik, huh? Dia lalu beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamarnya untuk kembali beristirahat saat Ibu Kosuki berkata,

"Katanya dia bekerja di gedung yang sama denganmu, kalau kau bertemu dengan dia berikan salamku padanya ya?," kata Ibu Kosuki sambil tersenyum lebar. Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar ibu-ibu yang sedang keganjenan itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke melihat ke arah lampu merah yang menyala beberapa detik lalu. Lima puluh sembilan detik lagi sebelum lampu hijau terlihat.

 ** _Bzzt._**

Telepon genggamnya bergetar di saku jasnya. Dia segera mengambilnya dan melihat nama kontak yang tertera di layarnya.

Haruno Sakura.

"Ya, Halo?"

"Sasuke, ini gawat," Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Saat seorang Sakura berkata gawat berarti ada dua kemungkinan, pertama, Ibunya datang ke rumah gadis itu, atau kedua, Ibunya minta gadis itu untuk bertemu.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk menghilangkan kedua pilihan konyol yang tercipta di kepalanya.

"Ya, ada apa?" jawabnya akhirnya. Dia berusaha terdengar setenang mungkin, walau hatinya saat ini tahu apa yang akan dia dengar selanjutnya akan membuatnya tidak tenang dalam perjalanannya pulang.

"Kakak dan Ibumu akan segera sampai di apartemenku, Aku sedang di luar bersama Sasori, tapi aku baru bisa sampai sekitar dua puluh menit lagi. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Sakura sedikit panik. Entahlah, dia memang selalu terdengar panik bagi Sasuke.

Sakura Haruno. Seorang gadis muda berambut pirang berwarna merah muda. Gadis itu pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke saat Ibunya memutuskan untuk menjodohkannya dengan anak temannya. Sakura bukanlah seseorang yang cantik, tapi gadis itu memiliki paras yang manis. Gadis periang, yang sangat berbeda dengannya.

Yang ibunya tahu tentang dirinya dan Sakura adalah mereka pacaran. Dalam arti lain memiliki hubungan khusus. Tapi sebenarnya tidak. Gadis itu sebenarnya saat ini sedang berpacaran dengan seorang pria bernama Sasori atau apalah itu. Satu hal yang dia suka mengenai gadis itu, Sakura tidak tergila-gila padanya. Sasuke dapat berbicara dengannya seperti biasa, layaknya teman yang sudah lama saling mengenal, atau lebih tepatnya, saudara perempuan.

Tapi situasinya saat ini sangat gawat. Dia harus segera bergerak ke apartemen Sakura.

Apartermen Sakura tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya sekarang berada. Tapi bajunya bau sekali. Dia belum sempat mandi tadi pagi, karena merasa tidak enak dengan Naruto. Tadi saja pria itu sudah mencurigainya secara berlebihan, apalagi kalau dia tinggal lebih lama? Dan niat awalnya dia mau pulang ke rumahnya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya untuk kedua kalinya. Mengusir pemikiran soal baju baunya. Yang penting sekarang dia harus sudah _stand by_ di apartemen Sakura dalam sepuluh menit.

"Baiklah, aku akan sampai di sana dalam waktu sepuluh menit," kata Sasuke seraya memutus sambungan telepon.

"Shit," gumamnya sebelum mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalanan yang lenggang.

.

.

.

Sasuke dengan cepat menekan tombol lift yang berada di gedung apartemen Sakura. Lift berukuran sedang itu bergoyang-goyang mengkhawatirkan saat Sasuke tidak bisa diam berdiri di tempatnya karena panik. Pria itu pun menatap ke atas, tempat sederetan angka lantai saat lift itu berbunyi ding.

Pintu lift terbuka, dan di hadapannya terhampar karpet abu-abu tua yang menuju ke satu-satunya pintu apatemen di lantai itu. Apartemen Sakura. Suasananya yang sepi membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan napasnya yang dia tahan sejak pintu lift terbuka. Dengan langkah tegap, dia pun berjalan ke pintu apartemen dan memasukkan serangkaian kode, juga menggesek kartunya.

Ya, kartu apartemen Sakura. Dia memiliki satu jika kejadian _emergency_ seperti hari ini terjadi. Sakura sendiri tidak terlalu memikirkannya, karena dia tahu betapa Sasuke orang yang sangat malas berkunjung ke rumah orang lain. Pria itu lebih suka menikmati harinya di rumahnya sendiri, membaca buku, atau menganalisa laporan kantornya di meja dapur sambil menikmati secangkir kopi hitam.

Jadi, bisa dibilang Sasuke itu aman. Ya, orang yang terlalu malas melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkannya.

Dia membuka pintu apartemen itu dengan perlahan. Melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam untuk mengecek keadaan di dalam. Hm, benar-benar perempuan yang satu ini, pikir Sasuke.

Dia tidak tahu gadis jenis apa Sakura, dimana tempat produksinya, ataupun kapan tanggal expirednya, yang pasti gadis itu adalah salah satu perempuan teraneh di hidup Sasuke selama dia menjalani hidupnya dua puluh delapan tahun ini.

Gadis itu memang sangat rapih, tapi peralatan rumahnya sangat sedikit. Meja kayu berwarna coklat muda menghiasi tengah ruangan yang terbilang luas itu. Lalu di sekeliling ruangan tidak ada lukisan sama sekali. Hanya satu jam dinding berbentuk bulat yang sering dia lihat dijual dipinggir jalan. Lantai kayunya di lap bersih, dan dindingnya yang berwarna putih pucat membuat ruangan ini semakin kosong. Ya, hanya itu isi ruangan tengah dari apartemen seorang Haruno Sakura. Sebuah meja, jam bulat, dan ya, hanya itu.

Gadis itu terlalu _simple_. Memang benar Sakura memiliki hobi shopping, tapi gadis itu langsung menjual barang yang dia rasa tidak perlu di toko onlinenya. Gadis yang tidak terlalu ribet dan bertele-tele, tapi hal itulah kekurangan Sakura di mata Sasuke. Gadis itu memang layaknya gadis biasa, tapi kecintaannya akan seni dan barang-barang indah sangat berkala. Hanya sebentar, dan setelah bosan, gadis itu langsung menjualnya, jenis gadis yang tidak mau rugi.

Sasuke sendiri tipe orang yang suka mengamati, entah coretan abstrak dari lukisan di dinding, sampai detik jarum jam yang terus berputar. Menurutnya hal itu indah, seperti sebuah harmoni. Dan Sakura tidak mengenal hal semacam itu.

Setelah melepas sepatunya, dia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah ruangan. Duduk di lantai kayu yang memantulkan bayangannya sendiri. Dia memusatkan berat badannya ke depan dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja kayu.

"haaa," desahnya. Dia lelah, ingin pulang dan tidur. Tadi malam dia memang sudah tidur, tapi hanya sebentar karena pukul dua tadi malam Naruto kembali merancau dan ternyata panasnya naik. Dia merawat Naruto semalaman dan tetap duduk di samping pria itu sampai punggungnya yang sakit tadi malam kembali nyeri.

 ** _Ding dung._**

Suara bel apartemen Sakura berbunyi nyaring. Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu depan dan saat membuka pintunya, benar saja, Ibunya dan Kakaknya lah yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Terlihat sebuah bingkisan, dan sebuah kresek berwarna putih dibawa oleh Itachi. Ibunya tersenyum manis sebelum menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen Sakura. Sedangkan Itachi tersenyum mengejek saat melihatnya sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Ibu mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Ibu Sasuke, Mikoto melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan tengah yang sangat simple itu. Dia sedikit tersenyum melihat kerapihan calon menantunya itu. Apartemen Sakura selalu terlihat rapih, dan itu membuat Mikoto senang—tidak dihitung properti ruangan yang sepertinya terlalu sedikit, Mikoto tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Jadi, Sasuke, kemana Sakura-chan?" tanya Mikoto sambil sekarag melangkah ke dapur. Beliau berkeliling ruangan sempit itu sambil membuka-buka laci-laci dan juga lemari es yang isinya penuh dengan yogurt dan buah-buahan.

"E,ehem. Dia... masih dalam perjalanan. Paling sebentar lagi akan sampai. Ada hal yang perlu dilakukan katanya," jelas Sasuke pada Ibunya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" kata Ibunya yang bertanya-tanya kenapa anaknya menggunakan baju kantor di rumah Sakura. Mikoto curiga anaknya menginap di rumah Sakura, apalagi dengan penampakan bajunya yang kusut, seperti dibawa tidur.

"Aku.. menginap di rumah teman. Lalu Sakura memintaku datang untuk menyambut kalian, karena dia akan datang terlambat," jelasnya lagi. Aneh, kenapa seharian ini Sasuke sangat aktif berbicara? Sasuke sendiri takjub dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm," gumam ibunya yang sekarang berjalan ke meja di tengah ruangan dan mengambil duduk di samping kakaknya yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu di meja berukuran sedang itu.

Ibunya mengambil kresek yang dia bawa, Itachi juga membuka bingkisan yang dibawanya. Dari dalam kresek itu terlihat beberapa buah jeruk yang terlihat manis.

"Ada sedikit kelebihan jeruk di rumah, dari kebun kakek," kata Ibunya menjelaskan. Beliau lalu menaruh dan mengatur jeruk-jeruk itu di atas sebuah wadah yang sudah dia bawa dari dapur tadi.

"Dan ini...," Mikoto mengambil bingkisan yang di bawa Itachi. Beliau membukanya lebar dan menampilkan beberapa helai baju.

"Ini baju untuk Sakura-chan. Kemarin Sakura menemani Ibu belanja, tapi karena dia ada keperluan dengan kantornya, dia langsung pergi setelah belanja dan melupakan baju-bajunya di mobil ibu," katanya sambil tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang dia bicarakan.

Sasuke hanya mangut-mangut di tempatnya. Setelah itu menaruh plastik-plastik berisi pakaian Sakura di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kau terlihat berantakan," kata Kakaknya tiba-tiba. Dia memerhatikan pakaian Sasuke yang kusut dan tidak rapih.

Mikoto juga sekarang menatap anak bungsunya aneh. Tentu saja dia merasa aneh. Pasalnya, anak bungsunya ini sangat berbeda dengan anak pertamanya yang selalu berdandan casual, tapi terkadang bisa berantakan, anak bungsunya ini biasanya tidak pernah menampilkan sisi berantakannya pada siapapun. Yang terparah, saat Sasuke sakit, sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Mikoto sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Sasuke. Sasuke dengan halus menepis tangan ibunya.

"Tidak, aku tidak sakit, kok, Bu. Tadi malam aku harus begadang untuk merawat temanku yang sakit," kata Sasuke menjelaskan. Dia terdiam beberapa saat. Apakah Naruto termasuk temannya? Well, secara tidak langsung, mungkin. Lagipula dia tidak mungkin berkata bahwa dia menginap di rumah orang tak dikenal kan?

"Oh ya?" Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikoto dengan raut wajah khawatir. Di sampingnya Itachi hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Tentu saja. Dia sudah mendingan," Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke dapur, dan membuka lemari es Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mikoto lagi. Wanita ini memang selalu penasaran akan hal-hal yang sebenarnya bukan urusannya.

"Yah, dia sakit," kata Sasuke sambil mengambil sebuah botol berisi yogurt dingin. Setelah itu dia menutup lemari es dan berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah, dimana ibunya terlihat sedang mengikuti gerak-geriknya. Sedangkan kakaknya duduk di pojok ruangan sambil membuka handphonenya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke saat Ibunya masih menatapnya meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Neji?" tanya Ibunya penasaran. Mikoto memang lumayan dekat dengan Ibu Neji. Mereka teman waktu di Sekolah Menengah Atas, jadi, bisa dibilang mereka teman lama. Dan karena hal itu, Neji adalah salah satu teman terdekat Sasuke.

"Bukan," kata Sasuke datar.

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke... Ibumu sangat penasaran," gumam ibunya memohon sambil menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sedikit dan memutuskan untuk menjelaskan pada ibunya ketimbang wanita tua itu memelas tidak elit di depannya.

"Dia teman yang kutemui di kantor, Bu," kata Sasuke. Dia berusaha mengirit setiap katanya, membuat Ibunya tidak bisa menebak siapa gerangan orang yang Sasuke maksud.

"Lalu?" Ibunya bertanya padanya lagi.

"Yah, dia punya seorang anak yang sakit, tapi karena sibuk mengurus anaknya, dia pun akhirnya juga sakit," Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Dia menatap ke ibunya yang masih menatapnya penasaran.

"Apa dia wanita?" tanya Ibunya menyelidik. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan sedikit memincingkan matanya. Sedangkan Itachi yang ada di pojok ruangan mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Ibu dan adiknya, dan dia mulai mendekat untuk mendengarkan.

"Bukan, bukan. Dia seorang pria," kata Sasuke memutar bola matanya lagi. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali dia memutar bola matanya seperti ini. Dia ragu matanya akan tetap pada tempatnya saat dia membuka mata besok.

"Oh...," terdengar gumaman ibunya yang terdengar kecewa. Hei, kecewa? Mikoto selalu ingin salah satu dari anaknya memiliki kehidupan layaknya di drama-drama korea, sebuah cinta segitiga lebih seru.

"Kok 'oh', Bu?" tanya Itachi yang dari tadi hanya mendengar. Dia penasaran apa yang ada di pikiran ibunya sampai Ibunya kecewa.

"Ibu kira Sasuke mungkin punya kisah 'cinta' yang seru. Kau tahu, seperti yang di drama-drama yang suka ibu tonton setiap sore?" tanya Ibunya pada Itachi dengan girang.

Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya. Pikiran gila macam apa yang sebenarnya ibunya pikirkan.

"Ahaha, tentu saja tidak, Bu," kata Itachi yang hanya tertawa renyah. Ibunya memang terkadang berpikiran yang tidak wajar. Tapi tetap saja, dia ibu terbaik baginya.

 ** _Ding._**

Seseorang membuka pintu apartemen. Ketiga orang yang berada di ruang tengah itu dengan bersamaan menolehkan kepala mereka ke sumber suara.

Gadis dengan warna rambut merah muda menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan.

"Halo?"

"Hey, Sakura," sapa Mikoto dengan wajah ceria. Wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke Sakura untuk memeluknya. Sapaan hangat yang selalu wanita ini lakukan pada setiap anggota keluarganya, dan tentu saja, untuk Sakura yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan menjadi anggota keluarganya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Mikoto sambil mengikuti gadis itu. Sakura melepaskan tasnya yang bertengger di pundaknya dan menaruhnya di samping meja.

"Aku, baik, haha. Kantor sedikit sibuk belakangan ini," katanya sambil menampilkan senyum kecut.

"Hmm," gumam Mikoto mengerti. Dia lalu duduk kembali di tempatnya semula. Sakura yang melihat di atas meja hanya ada beberapa mug berisi teh dan kopi pun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Uh, oh. Sudah hampir jam makan siang, ada yang mau ayam bakar?" Sakura mengambil kresek yang sempat dibawanya masuk dan membanyanya ke dapur. Aku akan menyiapkan makanannya.

"Ah, syukurlah, Ibu sangat lapar," kata Mikoto sambil terkikik kecil, menyadari tingkah kenakan-kanakannya. Itachi dan Sasuke mengikutinya dengan gelak tawa.

Siang itu mereka makan bersama di atas meja makan yang biasanya sepi. Sakura menyiapkan ayam bakar yang dibelinya di atas meja dan mereka menikmati hari mereka dengan mengobrol, khas obrolan yang hanya diobrolkan dengan orang tua.

.

.

.

"Hei," sapa seseorang dari sebelah kirinya.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati Kiba tersenyum lebar.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kudengar Menma sakit, apa dia sudah mendingan?" tanya Kiba sambil mengambil duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

"Dia sudah baikan," jawab Naruto singkat.

Jam istirahat makan siang sudah berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di pojok kafetaria dan belum menyentuh makanannya barang secuilpun.

"Lalu?" tanya Kiba sambil meletakkan makanannya di atas meja. Dia mulai mengocok kotak susunya, kebiasaaannya sebelum makan.

"Yah, begitu saja," kata Naruto enggan menjawab lebih.

Namun sebersit sosok yang terlihat familiar berjalan ke arah kafetaria. Sasuke. Naruto menatap pria itu dari jauh. Selama beberapa saat waktu seperti berjalan lambat karena rambut pantat ayam itu terlihat berkibas lebih lambat dari waktu yang seharusnya, layaknya film dengan adegan diperlambat, membuat Naruto mengerjapkan matanya.

"-ruto... Naruto!" panggil Kiba yang sekarang mengibaskan telapak tanganya tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Naruto menepis tangan itu dan menatap makanannya kembali. Dia teringat suatu permintaan dari anaknya, Mema.

 _"Pah! Kalo ketemu Om Sasuke lagi bilang Menma mau diceritain lagi!"_

Permintaan _simple_ yang menjadi hal terumit saat dirinya bahkan tidak tahu cara menyapa Sasuke, orang yang sebenarnya asing jika mereka tidak mengenal nama. Mereka bukan teman satu divisi, bukan pula teman masa kuliah, dan yang pasti bukan juga teman ngobrol. Apa Aku biarkan saja permintaan Menma ini? Tidak usah dihiraukan, eh? Yosh! Tidak perlu dipikirkan, Naruto!

"-Naruto!" panggil Kiba lagi dengan keras. Naruto langsung menatap Kiba dan lalu sadar ada seseorang yang lain di sebelahnya. Sasuke?! "Orang ini tadi memanggilmu. Kenapa kau malah bengong sih dari tadi?"

"E-eh.. itu...," Naruto melihat ke Sasuke yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau masih sakit, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

Tu-tunggu dulu. Kenapa Sasuke malah kesini?! Haaa.. atur nafasmu, Naruto! Ini kesempatanmu membahagiakan Menma! Jangan jadi pengecut saat kesempatan emas seperti ini disodorkan padamu!

"Sasuke, Menma mau kau ceritakan lagi," katanya dengan sikap sok tenang padahal jantungnya berdetak 3x lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kenapa dia jadi deg-deg-an seperti ini?

"Haaah?" Wajah Sasuke berubah sengak. "Apa katamu? Aku diminta mengurus orang sakit lagi, hah?" Sekarang aura disekitar mereka tiba-tiba menjadi gelap, dan sepersekian detik itu pula Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan Naruto dan berbisik di telinga Naruto, "Aku tidak mau."

"HOSH! HOSH!"

Bajunya basah oleh keringat. Dia merebahkan diri setelah meminum obat sorenya. Tapi dia tidak menyangka akan bermimpi buruk seperti tadi.

Apa-apan tadi? Sepertinya jauh di lubuk hatinya dia merasa bersalah telah curiga pada orang yang mengurusnya dan Menma semalaman.

Naruto mengatur napasnya yang putus-putus. Tapi sebuah suara membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya, **_krieeek_**. Menma membuka Pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan, menimbulkan bunyi aneh.

"Pah, aku boleh tidur disini malam ini?" tanya Menma sambil memeluk gulingnya. Anak itu sudah tidak demam lagi dan besok akan masuk sekolah. Saat akhirnya bisa berada di rumah ayahnya ini malah terbaring sakit dan menghabiskan waktu di tempat tidur untuk istirahat. Menma pasti kesepian, pikirnya.

Naruto tersenyum lembut dan menepuk area kosong di sisinya, "Ayo sini."

Menma tersenyum balik dan segera naik ke ranjang ayahnya yang cukup besar. Dia menyamankan posisinya dan berbaring menghadap ayahnya.

"Pah," panggil Menma.

"Ya, Menma?" Naruto mulai merebahkan dirinya dan bergerak untuk mematikan lampu meja di samping ranjangnya.

" _Kalo Papa ketemu Om Sasuke lagi, bilangin Menma mau diceritain lagi ya?"_ Layaknya petir ditengah malam. Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya untuk mematikan lampu meja dan berbalik ke Menma.

"Tadi Menma bilang apa?"

"Ih Papa nggak dengerin Menma ngomong. _Kalo Papa ketemu Om Sasuke lagi, bilangin Menma mau diceritain lagi."_

 _TBC?_

* * *

 _A/N:_ Halo semua! balik lagi dengan author bejad yang ga jelas ini. Akhirnya gue memutuskan untuk update ini cerita malam minggu ini, karena apa? Well, gue takut lupa apdet besok senin karena minggu depan will be a living hell. hahaha. Terima kasih sebelumnya untuk yang sudah mem-favorite dan mem-follow, juga yang sudah memberikan reviewnya terhadap cerita ini. Gue masih punya beberapa kekurangan dalam penulisan, lalu keterbatasan kosa kata juga menjadi hambatan. Tapi semoga ini bisa membuat anda-anda tersenyum, di malam minggu ini. Jomblo angkat tangan! hahaha. Maaf yang belum bisa dibales reviewnya. dan terakhir, terima kasih sudah membaca! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Strangers**

.

.

Disc.

 **Naruto** belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

 **Strangers** by caca27

.

.

.

Naruto termenung memandangi tetesan air hujan yang turun berirama. Suhu dingin tanpa sadar membuat jari jemari panjangnya bergerak untuk memeluk dirinya sendiri. Naruto menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara. Menciumi bau yang sudah lama dia tinggalkan.  
"Naruto!" kilasan memori seorang wanita bermata lavender membuatnya terenyak seketika.  
Kembali dia mengingat alasan kenapa dia sangat membenci hujan.

.

.

.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto pada seorang gadis berambut gelap yang terlihat sedang melamun di bangku kayu taman Konoha.

Gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan senyum lembut. Sweater berwarna broken white miliknya membuat sosoknya yang berkulit terang terlihat lebih pucat. Hinata berambut panjang, sesekali angin sepoi-sepoi meniup terbang anak rambutnya yang tergerai.

"Hai Naruto," nada suaranya lembut. Tangannya terurai membuat gerakan mengajak Naruto ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku pulang," Naruto mengecup kening Hinata seraya mengalungkan lengannya pada punggung kecil di sampingnya.

Hinata adalah seorang yang lemah lembut. Tutur katanya halus dan binar dimatanya tidak pernah absen membuat jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat. Tahun pertama dia mengenal Hinata seperti tak ada yang istimewa dari gadis itu. Namun seiring waktu berjalan sikapnya dan senyum manisnya membuat Naruto tanpa sadar selalu mencari-cari sosoknya diantara kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang.

"Apa kau sudah minum susumu, Hinata?" Naruto memandang Hinata lembut, tangan kanannya yang bebas mengusap perut buncit Hinata. "Kau harus jadi anak yang hebat ya, Menma," bisiknya lembut sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan perut Hinata seakan-akan bertatap muka langsung dengan calon bayinya.

Hinata tertawa kecil, " sudahlah Naruto, mana mungkin dia bisa mendengarmu? Usianya masih 4 bulan!" walau berkata begitu senyuman tak memudar dari bibirnya yang ranum.  
"Biarlah, aku akan memanjakan dia bahkan sebelum dia lahir," cengir kekanakannya kembali dan dia melanjutkan bicaranya, "jadi, apa kau mau adik baru, Menma?"

 ** _Pletak!_** ****

Hinata memerah dan tangannya meninju ringan perut Naruto. "Jangan seenaknya kalau bicara!" tapi kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Menatap anak-anak berkeliaran dan bermain di taman pada sore hari adalah salah satu rutinitas mereka dihari Sabtu. Terkadang mereka mengobrol sambil bercengkrama, membeli sekantung roti isi kacang merah dan memakannya dengan perlahan. Di lain waktu mereka hanya berdiam diri menikmati matahari sore yang hangat tak terik. Hanya beberapa puluh menit, tak sampai satu jam dan mereka akan kembali lagi ke rumah mereka.

.

.

.

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan padamu, Naruto," kata Hinata lembut sambil mengoleskan selai kacang pada roti Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suara jari menghempas keyboard yang terdengar di ruang makan kecil itu. Naruto belum tidur semalaman. Sebuah proyek besar sedang digarapnya, atasannya sangat bergantung padanya, membuat dirinya sendiri enggan meninggalkan pekerjaan ini untuk menikmati sarapannya.

"-ruto.."

"Naruto!" kata Hinata dengan nada yang lebih besar.

"Eh? Oh!" Naruto menatap Hinata yang cemberut di depannya. Senyum lembut pun mengembang pada wajah tampannya, "maafkan Aku, Hinata. Belakangan ini aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Pak kumis sedang membantuku membuat laporan proyek kami. Hari ini rencananya akan kami berikan pada pihak atas, semoga mereka menyukainya" Naruto menunjukkan deretan giginya.

Hinata terdiam untuk sesaat, lalu tersenyum lembut, "tentu saja." Senyum lembutnya perlahan berubah menjadi senyum kecut saat Naruto kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. Dia memutar bola matanya malas dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding di pojok ruangan.

"Naruto! Lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa?!" teriak Hinata kaget.

"AH! OH! Aku akan terlambat! Shit," Naruto langsung menutup _lid_ laptopnya dan menyodorkannya ke dalam tas. "Aku pergi dulu, Hinata," bisiknya sambil mengecup pipi istrinya. Dia menyampirkan tas ranselnya pada pundak kanannya dan segera berjalan ke pintu depan.

Hinata menatap punggung suaminya yang menjauh. Senyuman suaminya membuatnya tenang. Dalam keadaan apapun suaminya itu mampu terseyum dan melelehkan hatinya. Naruto melambaikan tangan dari dalam mobil dan Hinata pun membalasnya. Seteleh mobil Naruto tidak terlihat lagi Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

Proyeknya sukses, Naruto tersenyum-senyum seharian ini. Pak kumis yang duduk di sebelahnya tidak berhenti berdecak kagum pada proposal yang sudah disetujui oleh atasan mereka. Proposal itu bagaikan tumpukan kertas ajaib.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. Sudah jam makan siang, dia harus segera menyampaikan berita bahagia ini pada Hinata. Dengan langkah besar dia berjalan ke pantri yang disediakan untuk karyawan.

"..Tut...Tut...," dering telepon berbunyi nyaring ditelinganya. Naruto mondar mandir karena tidak sabar. Pikirannya tidak henti-hentinya membayangkan reaksi senang sang istri.

"Halo?" suara di seberang telepon membuat Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. Siapa ini?

"Ha-halo? Ini siapa?" tanya Naruto yang sekarang sudah menghentikan langkahnya.

"I-ni Sakura. Apa kau mengenal keluarga pemilik handphone ini?" Sakura? Siapa? Naruto tidak bisa mengingat satupun teman Hinata yang bernama Sakura. Siapa wanita ini?

"Aku suaminya, apa ada masalah dengan Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang sekarang menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok di sampingnya. Kenapa perasaannya tidak enak?

"Aku.. Aku rasa Anda harus segera datang ke sini. Istri Anda dilarikan ke rumah sakit."

Bagaikan petir di siang bolong, Naruto membulatkan matanya. Apa sudah tanggalnya?! Bukannya seharusnya Hinata melahirkan sebulan lagi?!

"Dimana alamatnya?" Naruto segera berlari kembali ke mejanya dan mengambil secarik kertas. Setelah menuliskan alamat rumah sakit, Naruto segera mengemasi barang-barangnya. Wanita bernama Sakura itu katanya akan menemuinya di rumah sakit.

"Mau kemana kau, Naruto?" Pak kumis yang baru saja kembali ke kursinya menatapnya bingung. Dia mulai memperbaiki posisinya dan menyamankan duduknya. Siap untuk kembali bekerja setelah makan siang singkat di kantin.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Istriku dilarikan ke rumah sakit," kata Naruto sambil mengecek apa masih ada pekerjaan yang belum dia selesaikan untuk hari ini. Setelah mematikan komputernya dia pun bangkit dan tersenyum senang.

"Tunggu.. Istrimu melahirkan sekarang?! Bukannya masih sebulan lagi?!" sekarang Pak Kumis membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Yap. Tuhan memang punya banyak misteri. Eheheh," dia menggosok hidungnya dan tersenyum lebar. Dengan cengiran lebar yang masih tersungging di bibirnya Naruto pun meninggalkan ruangannya.

.

.

.

Naruto sampai di rumah sakit setelah mobilnya terjebak macet selama dua jam. Hujan lebat membuat beberapa lubang pembuangan air penuh dan berakibat genangan besar di badan jalan. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Dia segera berlari ke arah Unit Gawat Darurat. Pikirannya tak bisa tenang, jantungnya terus berdegup cepat.

"Maaf Sus, Saya mau tanya, bagian bersalin dimana ya?" dia segera bertanya pada suster terdekat. Kernyitan di dahi suster itu membuat Naruto tak sabar. Setelah mendapatkan informasi yang dia mau Naruto segera bergerak ke bagian persalinan.

Matanya berkeliling dengan liar, mencoba mencari sosok istrinya dalam suasana UGD yang ramai orang. Dimana Hinata?

Dan tiba-tiba dia pun ingat dengan penelpon sebelumnya. Dia mengambil telepon genggamnya dan segera menelpon handphone Hinata.

 _Tuuut... tuuut...bip._

"..Halo?" seseorang di seberang telepon bersuara.

"Ya? Halo? Saya sudah di UGD, anda di bagian apa?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan. Tak terpikirkan baginya untuk menghentikan langkahnya, matanya tak berhenti menatapi setiap kepala yang ada di ruangan.

"Ehm... itu... Apa anda bisa datang ke lobby?" suara di ujung telepon terdengar sedikit serak. Tapi tanpa pikir panjang dia pun segera mengiyakan dan berjalan ke lobby utama rumah sakit.

Seorang gadis muda berambut pink berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sakura?"

"Ya, saya Sakura."

"Naruto. Uh.. dimana saya bisa bertemu istri saya, ya?" Naruto berkata cepat. Dia harus memastikan istrinya baik-bak saja. Dia juga sudah tidak sabar melihat buah hatinya.

Tapi ada yang aneh. Tangan Sakura bergetar hebat. Tiba-tiba saja pandangannya dialihkan. Terlihat sekali dia menghindari tatapannya. Naruto semakin tidak nyaman. Kenapa perasaannya tidak enak?

"Ehm... sebelumnya, Saya mau memberitahu, istri bapak melahirkan anak laki-laki," bisik Sakura kecil. Butuh sedikit konsentrasi untuk mencerna informasi itu karena keadaan lobby yang penuh dengan pasien dan penjenguk.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya yang tertahan tanpa dia sadari. "Fiuh... Syukurlah," Naruto melemaskan otot-otot kejangnya. Badannya yang membungkuk dia tegapkan. Ini berita baik, berarti dia tidak salah memilih nama! Menma! Batinnya tertawa bangga. Akhirnya dia jadi seorang ayah.

"Tapi...," Sakura memberi jeda pada kata-katanya sebelum melanjutkan, "Istri anda meninggal setelah proses persalinan," bisik Sakura lagi semakin kecil. Namun suara kecil itu bagai suara tamparan di gedung kosong. Menggema dalam hatinya yang tiba-tiba melengos. Darah di wajahnya menghilang, membuat wajah tampannya pucat seperti kertas.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa?!" Naruto setengah berteriak. Tapi suaranya yang tercekat terdengar serak dan tidak enak didengar. Degup jantungnya yang semula memelan kembali bergemuruh. Tas selempangnya yang dia sampirkan di pundak kanannya merosot dan terjatuh ke lantai. Bagai adegan dramatis dalam film-film action, waktu seperti melambat dan tetes demi tetes keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya.

Sakura yang berdiri di depannya memandang ke arah jendela besar di samping kanannya. Tetes embun mengalir turun dengan cepat. Dia menghindari tatapan Naruto yang terasa menusuk dadanya.

"Hinata... kecelakaan," Sakura melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya. Reaksi lelaki di depannya membuatnya semakin tertekan.

Naruto berdiri mematung. Tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar dari mulutnya yang bergetar. Matanya yang sempat terfokus pada Sakura tanpa sadar menjatuhkan setetes panjang air mata. Badannya lemas. Dengan lengannya dia memangku badannya pada tembok.

"Naruto, aku rasa lebih baik kita duduk dulu di sini," ujar Sakura yang menuntunnya ke kursi panjang di sepanjang koridor.

"Ta-tapi.. apa.. kenapa?" Suaranya bergetar dan pandangannya kosong.

"Hinata... memiliki tumor pada rahimnya," dengan cepat Naruto melihat kembali ke arah Sakura. Apakah yang baru dikatakan Sakura benar? Apa maksudnya?

"A.. apa?"

"Ya, kata dokter dia kemungkinan sudah mempunyai tumor dalam jangka waktu yang lumayan lama," Sakura memberi jeda, "lalu dia juga menjadi korban tabrak lari. Sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya dia terus memanggil namamu," bisik Sakura lagi.

Naruto terdiam cukup lama. Ruangan yang penuh orang lalu lalang pun berubah menjadi sunyi. Warna pada kehidupannya pun memudar dan membuat semuanya terlihat seperti film lama dengan warna hitam putih. Kata-kata Sakura semakin lama semakin terdengar menjauh. Dia tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari mulutnya yang sekarang tertutup rapat, mencoba menahan gemeletuk dari giginya yang bergetar.

"Dimana anakku..?" Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya setelah cukup lama tertunduk lesu. Belum. Belum saatnya dia kehilangan harapannya. Dia memiliki seseorang lain yang juga penting dalam hidupnya. Dia tidak boleh jadi seperti ini. Hinata tak akan suka jika dia bersedih. Biar bagaimanapun Hinata telah meninggalkannya secercah cahaya kecil. Cahaya yang harus dia jaga.

"Dia ada di ruang bayi," kata Sakura. "Bayimu sehat dan tidak cacat. Apa kau mau melihatnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, tentu saja," ya. Tidak ada gunanya dia bersedih meratapi yang telah terjadi. Hinata... aku akan merawat anak kita. Dengan langkah mantap Naruto mengikuti Sakura menuju ruang bayi.

.

.

.

2 tahun semenjak istinya berpulang ke sisi-Nya. Naruto sedang membenahi gudang saat sebuah _box_ berbungkus kertas kado jatuh dari atas lemari. Sambil berjalan menaruh tas penuh dokumen ke atas meja dia pun mengambil _box_ itu. _Box_ itu berukuran sebesar _box_ sepatu, yang dia yakin sekali kalau dulunya memang _box_ sepatu. Pasti ini punya Hinata, bisiknya dalam hati. Hinata selalu membungkus barang-barangnya dengan kertas kado bertema _vintage_. Naruto menggeser bangku untuk diduduki.

Setumpuk kertas terlihat di dalam _box_. Naruto meletakkan box itu di atas meja dan mengambil salah satu kertas. Ah, ini tulisan tangan Hinata. Tunggu. Naruto membaca kertas yang dipegangnya dengan semakin erat. Rahangnya mengeras. Kertas ini adalah potongan kehidupan Hinata. Naruto menatap kembali _box_ yang terbuka setengah. Jadi... ini adalah diari Hinata?

Naruto mengembalikan kertas itu kedalam box dan menutupnya. Apa yang dia pikirkan membaca diari Hinata? Tapi... Hinata sudah tiada. Sepertinya tak apa membaca beberapa. Naruto kembali mengangkat tutup box. Tunggu tunggu... apakah ini hal yang baik untuk dilakukan? Maksudku... Sekarang? AH, aku akan membacanya nanti malam sebelum tidur. Seperti cerita pengantar tidur. Ya, seperti dongeng.

.

.

.

Naruto bersandar malas pada kaca jendela di depannya. Tetes demi tetes air hujan turun dan membuat butiran embun bening di kaca. Batang rokoknya yang kedua sudah hampir habis. Dengan decakan sebal dia menyingkirkannya ke tempat sampah yang ada tepat di sampingnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup sial. Dia kira dia akan bersenang-senang pergi ke bar, tapi dia malah bertemu dengan beberapa orang teman Hinata dan mereka membuatnya jengkel. Ada istilah orang penjilat di dunia ini, dan mereka adalah contoh nyata dalam kehidupan.

Hinata adalah anak dari sebuah keluarga yang cukup terbilang terhormat. Ayah dan Ibunya adalah keturunan yang menjunjung adat istiadat yang cukup keras dan keluarga itu juga tinggal di mansion kuno yang besar. Mereka membesarkan Hinata menjadi wanita yang anggun. Namun lingkungan orang-orang seperti itu tidaklah jauh dari para penjilat.

"Haaa...," Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya yang sudah berantakan. Namun suara keras dari sisi kanannya membuat matanya terbelalak.

Seseorang menghantamkan tubuh seorang pria ke sampingnya. Pira itu berambut delap dan berkulit pucat. Tunggu. Sasuke?! Bisik Naruto dalam hati.

"HEI, BRENGSEK!" teriak seorang pria berambut cepak. Dia berjalan dengan cepat kearahnya. Bajunya yang tak berlengan menunjukkan otot-ototnya yang kuat. Sedangkan pria disampingnya, Sasuke, mulai tertawa seperti orang kesurupan.

"Hahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN BRENGSEK?!" Pria berotot itu kini terlah berada telat didepan Sasuke. Jujur ini adalah sesuatu yang Naruto sendiri tak pernah bayangkan akan dia temui. Tapi tunggu, apa yang Sasuke lakukan?

"HAHAHAHHA," oke, Sasuke gila. Aku akan pura-pura tidak mengenalnya dan pergi secepatnya dari sini, bisiknya dalam hati. Tapi sesuatu menahannya sesaat sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi.

Bajunya ditarik!

"Kau mau kemana, Dobe?" bisik Sasuke ditengah seringai jahatnya. Pria berotot yang sekarang sedang memegang kerahbaju Sasuke punmengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"A-a-apa yang sedang kau lakukan sih, Teme?" katanya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman pria berkulit pucat itu dari kemejanya.

"APA KAU TEMANNYA?" wajah pria berotot yang dari awal sudah tidak bersahabat semakin membuatnya gusar. Dia melotot dan membuat Naruto yakin bahwa bola mata pria itu akan keluar kapan saja.

"Dia itu budakku, khekhekhe," sekarang Naruto yang membelalakkan matanya pada Sasuke yang tertawa seram.

Pria berotot yang melihat Sasuke kini berpaling kembali padanya. "Apa kau dan dia dalam suatu hubungan aneh?"

"Hah? Apa? Tidak!" teriak Naruto spontan. Pikiran macam apa itu. "Di-dia temanku..," bisik Naruto pelan. Intimidasi orang ini sangatlah kuat. Kenapa si Teme ini bisa berurusan dengannya sih?! "Uh.. Um.. apapun masalahnya, kurasa dia sangat mabuk. Dia tak pernah seperti ini, Bung."

"Cih," decak pria berotot itu. Dia melepaskan kerah Sasuke dengan kasar. "Bawa temanmu ini pergi. Aku tak ingin melihatnya di sini. Dan satu lagi, tolong beri dia peringatan untuk tidak asal bicara. Jika aku bertemu dalam situasi seperti ini lagi, akan kupastikan kalian berdua tidak hidup lama," bisiknya dengan nada tajam.

"ke-kenapa aku.." Naruto belum sempat berbicara saat pria itu kembali memotongnya,

"MENGERTI?!"

"Y-ya, tentu saja."

Naruto mengalunkan tangan Sasuke di pundaknya. Pria berambut gelap itu hampir terlelap. Dia tidak tertawa seram dan berjalan dengan sangat terhuyung-huyung. Dengan berat hati Naruto harus memapah Sasuke di lahan parkir.

Hujan sudah rintik-rintik, tidak deras namun membuat baju dan wajahnya basah. Apa dia harus mencari mobil Sasuke? Rasanya merepotkan. Lagipula si Teme ini mana bisa menyetir saat mabuk. Apa aku panggilkan supir? Ah.. aku saja tidak tahu dimana dia tinggal. OH! Dompetnya! Tapi untuk mengambil dompet pria ini, mana mungkin dia lakukan saat Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa berdiri atau terbangun.

Dengan susah payah Naruto membawa Sasuke ke mobilnya. Setelah menekan lock dia pun membuka pintu belakang mobilnya dan berniat menjatuhkan Sasuke ke dalam mobil. Tapi karena tangan Sasuke masih ada di lehernya dia pun ikut terjerembab jatuh.

Untuk sesaat Naruto mengaduh kesakitan saat kepalanya terbentur langit-langit mobil. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia tertegun. Sasuke di bawah sinar lampu dari area parkiran yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat _photogenic_. Rambut hitamnya yang lepek dan menempel di pipinya membingkai wajah seputih porselen. Tetes hujan yang tersisa di pipinya tanpa sadar menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelap air itu. Pipinya sedikit bersemu karena alkohol. Dan bibirnya yang tertutup...TUNGGU. ini adalah situasi yang sangat tidak benar, pikirnya dalam hati. Benaknya berkata bahwa hal ini sangat tidak baik untuk dilanjutkan. Apa yang ada di pikirannya coba? Naruto segera turun dari atas Sasuke saat tiba-tiba pria itu mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Naruto. Kakinya pun mengunci pinggang Naruto. Membuat Naruto panik dengan apapun yang sedang terjadi.

"Hiks...," Naruto tertegun. Secara tidak langsung Sasuke memeluknya dan dia bisa merasakan napas pria itu di telinganya. Dan dia tahu benar bahwa sekarang Sasuke sedang menangis. "Maafkan aku.. Aniki..." racaunya. "...Maafkan aku."

Naruto terdiam cukup lama. Dia melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang mengalung lemah di lehernya. Kakinya yang mengunci juga sudah jatuh dan sekarang Naruto dapat merasakan napas pria itu di wajahnya. Bulu mata hitam Sasuke basah oleh air mata. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa meninggalkan pria ini sendirian untuk malam ini.

Naruto merapihkan posisi Sasuke pada jok mobil dan menutup pintunya. Dia berjalan ke kursi pengemudi dan menyalakan mobil. Radio malam yang selalu dia setel saat mengendarai mobil pun otomatis menyala. Naruto menyetir pelan keluar dari area parkir yang mulai kosong.

TBC?

A/N: Halo semua! Kembali lagi Author Bejad. Maafkan gue yang ga apdet lebih dari sebulan. Dan maaf agak pendek untuk chapter ini. Beberapa persiapan masuk universitas dan hal lainnya menempatkan gue pada suatu posisi dimana gue harus membuat sebuah keputusan. Antara menelantarkan fanfic ini atau menelantarkan masa depan gue. Jadi, dari pada sendal swallow emak gue melayang di udara, mendingan gue fokus dulu untuk kehidupan gue yang semoga bertambah cerah. Yang ini mohon dimaklumi. Oh ya, ada beberapa readers yang mungkin penasaran kenapa kok cerita ini terkesan seperti SasuNaru. Tapi percayalah.. author pinginnya bikin NaruSasu. Semoga chapter ini bisa membantu menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang mungkin terngiang di benak readers sekalian.

Dan satu lagi. Maafkan bahasa author yang mungkin semakin buruk. Author sempat kehilangan semangat untuk nulis ff ini sebenarnya. Tapi secercah cahaya tiba-tiba menginspirasi gue untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Oh! Dan terima kasih atas favorit dan reviewnya. Author juga mau mengucapkan selamat berpuasa bagi yang berpuasa. Jangan kebawa suasana yah pas baca cerita ini. Ini murni untuk humor. Jangan dilanjutkan fantasi liarnya di bulan puasa. Author bejad hanya berpesan. Khekhe. Yosh.. mau cabut dulu. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan jika author melanjutkan! (?) Baiyo!


End file.
